


Nightmares

by Fogfire



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	Nightmares

It happens again. His dreams have never made sense to him and they don’t do now, but he feels the change.

One moment he’s swimming through sleep as if it was the deep blue sea, the next he’s close to drowning and he gasps for air, fights to say alive until he breaches through the surface and wakes up in his bed in cold sweat, heart racing, the numbers still counting down in his head.

Benji can’t forget it, can’t accept it.

So many people were just a second away from being vaporized and the only thing that saved them was dumb luck.

„Benji?“ You mumble sleepily and turn around in bed.

„I had a bad dream,“ he tells you and presses his hand on his chest to calm down his racing heart. You need your sleep, need to be fit for work in a few hours, „Go back to sleep, honey.“

„Mhm,“ you shuffle around in bed sleepily until you’re pressed against him.

„Your heart is racing,“ you mumble with a heavy voice, „What did you dream about?“

„Stuff,“ he answers vaguely, unable to tell you the truth. Maybe he would tell you, if he was allowed to, but maybe not. He doesn’t want to burden you with knowing something like this.

Your warm hand draws lazy circles on his chest, stopping once or twice to squeeze his own cold hand in a comforting manner.

„If you can’t talk,“ you mumble, „You should listen.“

Benji blinks in confusion, but you don’t explain, just pull him down again until his ear is pressed against your chest and his nose is buried in your soft skin.

„Listen,“ you whisper and kiss the top of his head as if he’s still a kid.

And he listens, confused at first, until the slow and steady rhythm of your heartbeat fills his ears and mind. Your breath washes over him, again and again and he mimicks it, breaths in sync with you, until the panic evens out and he feels like the swimmer again, carried safely by warm water, little waves lapping at his feet.

And he doesn’t even have to move, he just lets the water carry him and looks up into the sky in his dreams, a sky that is the colour of your eyes.

-


End file.
